Typhoon: Tides of Fate
by Acid Fish
Summary: The gang thought that life couldn't get harder with all of Eggmans attacks, however Shadow, under the command of G.U.N. must get there assistance to fight a threat that could end the world and enslave all who oppose it, will the gang be able to take down the new menace. Rated T for blood, and language. no longer excepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1: The Assailant

A black figure stood above Emerald City, his beam like red eyes, casting a slight hew in the night sky, sighing he takes in the cold around him as he shakes off the snow on his shoulders, turning his head, he glances to the sky, his eyes lightening slightly as a small smile appears, the night had been so peaceful not like all the nights of unrest he had, had for so long.

The peace however was not long lasting, his guard slept up slightly and it took only this moment of looseness for him to regret his choice, a black arrow pierced his flesh as he barely escaped the fatal attack, he ripped the projectile loose as rage boiled in his eyes, his eyes drifted to the snow white figure who was stationed on the tower of a building.

The white figure however moved quickly so he had to catch up quickly to not allow the assailant to escape, as he approached he noticed the strange trail of blue mist coming off of the figure, his mind still clouded with anger showed he was not ready to think properly as he lunged the distance towards his attacker knocking both him and the other being off of the building.

As they both hit the ground he was quick to hold the snow white figure down, pressing them into the ground, struggling slightly to keep the white figure down he growled as he said," You're not going anywhere until you understand who you're dealing with, I am not some normal weak agent of G.U.N. I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life form and I will not go down so easily!"

Shadow then noticed the strange effect that the person was now spreading onto him; ice was beginning to crawl along his arm slowly freezing his limbs. Shadow quickly pulled his arms shattering from the ice and releasing the assailant, hopping up the assailant quickly withdrew a thin circular disk with sharp barbs along the edge.

The Assailant said, its voice cloaked within the mask," And I am afraid you do not understand the circumstances which have brought us to such a discouraging fight, however I will not be insulted as such, being the top class ranked bounty hunter, I am Snow the elite bounty hunter, I have been hired to eliminate the fast hedgehog who has been seen assisting G.U.N. However it has seem you are merely a distraction for the real one, where is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Shadow clutched his fists angrily as his entire body began to shake, his eyes leered downwards as he snarled slightly, as he looked back up fire seemed to burn through him as he said clenching his teeth," There are only two things I can't stand in this world, Sonic the Hedgehog, and those who would dare to suggest him better than me!"

Shadow instantly rushed forward, his total speed taking the assailant off guard as his fist made direct contact with the mask on Snow's face, Snow was sent flying back before slamming into a wall, stumbling out at first Snow quickly tossed the disk out, Shadow easily dodged it as he tried to strike again, the assailant flipped over him with quick agility before the blade seemed to fling back at him by the motion of Snow's hand.

Shadow quickly rolled out of the way before it hit him, Snow taking the advantage in order to strike him, Shadow, only knocked back; quickly struck back again, Snow barely dodged the attack however tripped slightly on the last step, Shadow almost immediately taking advantage of this as he swiped the feet out from under Snow, before Snow completely fell over Shadow struck the side of his head sending Snow crashing into the pavement below them.

Snow tumbled a few times before gripping the ground with his hand and pulling back up to his feet, Shadow smirked as he rushed out again, hoping to finish the fight, Snow quickly brought the disk blade back and swung it forward at Shadow, again Shadow dodged the disk blade, however he was slow to react to the second one thrown, unaware of its existence, he tumbled to the ground as he clutched his arm where blood began to run from the gash along it.

Snow struck out and knocked him to the ground, he skidded a few meters before slamming into a wall, he stood back up, reacting much faster as the two disk blades slammed into the walls next to him. Shadow once again stood his ground, shrugging his shoulder off he glared down his opponent again, Snow huffed before saying," How much will it take to kill you off, I do not have time for this!"

Shadow and Snow both rushed forward and collided one on one, Shadow being stronger was able to force Snow back, Seeing the difference in strength Shadow elbowed Snow and quickly brought his knee up as he met his stomach, Snow tumbled a few feet before stabilizing on the ground, Shadow quickly rushed around Snow, his speed obviously outmatching that of Snow as he struck out and hit the armored Hedgehog who was able to block several as it continued.

Snow finally able to catch a glimpse of the hedgehog struck out and managed to drop kick him across the stomach, Shadow surprised by the hedgehogs quick movements slowly stood back up, there was only a few number of people who could catch his speed or even match it, however he did not know this hedgehog nor was he eager to know the hedgehog.

Wiping blood from his mouth Shadow closes his eyes for a few moments, Snow Taking the opportunity and pulled the disk blades back. Shadows eyes snapped open as the blades made their way to him, his left leg was cut deep by the second one as the first missed him, Shadow realized there were now three blades spiraling around him, his eyes darted to each as he tried to avoid them, escaping the small engagement he was in, he made his way to Snow.

Snow however was not eager for him to attack again, the blades became faster as shadow dodged the three blades that continued to circle around trying to cut him apart, flipping over the first two, he stepped atop of the third one, waited for the first ones as he landed and sped forward towards Snow, who was trying to strike him with the blades. Sending the other two around, Snow tried to corner Shadow as he almost reached him.

Shadow seeing this quickly boosted forward narrowly dodging the two as they began circling around, the first one behind him still trailing him, Snow again sent the other two around, Shadow however already reached Snow, before getting struck, Snow dodged the attack as Shadow flipped around him, Snow quickly remembering the two blades that were approaching Shadow, snatched both as they almost hit him, Snow said sarcastically," Never seen someone try that before."

Shadow said coldly," then you've never seen this before!" Snow quickly spun around towards Shadow, only to see the third and final blade which seemed to have been tossed at a high speed. Snow reared back trying to dodge, the blade slashing across the mask cutting entirely through before grazing around Snow's head.

Snow fell to the ground as Shadow appeared from his dash, walking closer he noticed the split mask which must have meant his plan worked. Snow stood back up slowly and backed away slowly, however Shadow was done with this fight and he struck Snow across the face, the mask was sent flying in two directions as Snow fell to the ground.

Shadows eyes opened slightly in surprise, as the figure lying there was a female hedgehog, he glanced down to his arm and leg as he said," Who would of thought she could have done this to the ultimate life form, no way in hell will I let it happen though…." Snow coughed as she shivered slightly, this Shadow almost chuckled too, the thought of someone named Snow who is barely tolerable of the stuff.

Shadow could see the small amount of blood that was dripping from her mouth, scratching the back of his head he says," Damn it all, why couldn't it have been Sonic, he would have dealt with this so much better than I would have….. I suppose I will have to take her to one of my bases for now, maybe I will get something out of her if I am uhhh….. Nice."

Shadow bent down and picked her up bridal style before taking off towards the northern part of the city, two shimmering blue eyes appeared as the two chunks of the mask were picked up, the being disappearing into the shadows as quickly as it had appeared. As Shadow made his way through the city, he once again took notice of the moon above them, it was so peaceful out, something he wished his mind and heart could one day have, he however knew this was far from reality.

Shadow entered a large estate manor, upon entering he was greeted by several people, each one someone he had saved from the control and destruction of Doctor Eggman, the first was Metal Sonic, the first robot that Eggman had introduced him too when he was working for him, a machine that was capable of replicating Sonic's speed and abilities, however it was Sonic's emotions and feelings that were truly what allowed him his victory.

The other three were Charmy, Vector, and Espio, with the docks being destroyed and there not being much of a place to stay, Shadow allowed them to stay, seeing that each had a trait that could benefit the team. Shadow set the girl down on the couch within the living room as the four approached, Charmy pokes her and asks," can I play next Shadow, please it looks fun!"

Shadow glares slightly at him, the bee may have had a hive that was missing a few honey combs but that didn't make him any less annoying, Shadow says," No, I need to ask this girl what she was doing attacking me and why she wants Sonic." Vector says while bumping Shadow with his elbow," well look at you Shadow, never thought you would go on the market and try to get a girlfriend."

Shadows eye twitched as he said," Vector I am going to hurt you, I have told you before, I do not need anyone by my side, especially this brat who thinks she can take on whoever and beat them, why would I like someone like that!?" Espio says while leaning against the wall," Maybe because that is how you are Shadow, it's a common interest that a certain behavior and action can draw affections even from someone as…. Different as you."

Shadow breaths out slightly, at least there was one brain among them that knew how to act civilized and appeal to everyone's interests, Vector appearing in his face says," So you do like her then do you, well don't worry buddy we got this, the Team Chaotix Romance Department will get to the bottom of her heart for you!"

Metal whacked him across the head before saying," Enough already Vector, Shadow mind explaining why you have brung this feminine hedgehog to our base?" Shadow begins to explain to them what occurred during his watch on that night, as his story is complete Vector crossed his arms as he thinks, after a short time he says," so she is some bounty hunter for hire, it seems she is here for Sonic, only she got the wrong hedgehog, but that doesn't tell us who sent her and why?"

Charmy says," What about the large red man that Sonic fights all the time?" Espio shakes his head before saying," No I am afraid not Charmy, Eggman wouldn't have a reason to hire some bounty hunter for that kind of job, he is a do-it-hands-on kind of villain, so he wouldn't need the assistance of a bounty hunter, what do you think Metal?"

Metal Sonic shakes his head as he says," there is no record of bounty hunter use in any of the known territories, there has not been much bounty hunter use in some time if records are correct, this is not a villain or being that record has word of, I believe it is a new threat." Shadow nods his head as he says," Yes that much is true, but I know very little on the subject, G.U.N. has heard word of an attack on many different countries around the land, each linking to some strange water based destructive force, however all the records appear to have the same or similar reappearing figure, a dark figure who appears in shadows and is never seen in the light, only that every time he appears destruction follows afterwards….."

The room sat quiet as they began to register the info Shadow displayed Espio glances to Metal and says," I suppose if it weren't terribly illogical, Eggman could be behind some of these attacks on the cities, it is like Eggman to destroy towns and entire cities for his own goal." Metal nods as he replies," That is true, but if what we have heard is true, this shadowy figure is behind these attacks, Eggman would not stay behind shadows if this were his plan, he would grab center stage and reveal himself as quickly as possible, he is in a sense, an attention hog, a shadow figure does not in any way describe Eggman." Shadow nods his head, Espio says," true…. So then who could it be…."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery continues

Snow moved her head slowly, pain throbbed throughout her skull as her eyes slowly opened, she had to adjust to the odd lighting, which casted a strange red hew throughout the small area she was in. She tried to look around but her neck suddenly stung and sent a shock through her body, resting her head again she tries to slowly move her head to glance around.

Not being able to see too much she could see what looked like black and red furniture in the room she was in, however there were several different colored items within, possibly meaning more than one person lived there, as she continued looking around she was able to catch sight of an alligator walking through the halls, he had a strange set of headphones on or something, her neck stung again as she made a soft whimper of pain to try and keep silent as possible.

"Your neck is injured, it is not optimal for you to be moving like that, unless you want to injure it more or cause a severe spinal problem of some sort." She snapped her head towards the figure, her neck giving her the same shock as she set her eyes on the magenta chameleon sitting cross legged across from her, standing up he walked over and helped her up before sitting back down again.

She slowly rubbed her neck as she asks," Alright where am I, that black hedgehog has delayed me long enough and I have to complete my mission." Espio sighed before saying," I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave until my associates and I have an understanding as to why someone would put a hit out on Sonic, it seems rather illogical to me unless a serious criminal was behind this?"

Snow glares at him before saying," Are you joking, do you think it is within code to give out such information, I would be targeted myself for such an act!" Espio trying to ease the tension replies," Yes I know very well of the codes and morals of a bounty hunter, however there are not rules or codes against telling someone why you have been sent to kill someone, it is in the contract after all, you only agreed to kill the person, you are allowed to freely tell why that person must die."

Snow rolled her eyes before saying," And do you think I will just give away such information, I make a living as being a silent killer, thanks to you and your friend, I have to work around everything to get a shot at the other hedgehog in order to kill him silently, I cannot discuss the orders within my contract of service."

Espio nods his head before standing up, he says before walking away," Very well, thank you for your time then, miss Snow." Snow glanced to him, sighing she closes her eyes before saying," He needs to be removed from play." Espio surprised turns around before asking," Wait what?" She repeats," He needs to be removed from play."

Espio slowly walks back over, taking his seat again he asks," So someone wants him to be out of the way then?" Snow nods before saying," Yes, the contract was directed to Sonic, a bonus is killing some of his friends along the way, there wasn't much on this contract though surprisingly, most contracts have contact information, a drop off point for where they will meet you, an identification card and a short history of the beings dealings with bounty hunters in the past, at least seven pages of documentation."

Espio intrigued asks," But his contract?" She continues," But his contract didn't have any of those things, the most it had was an I.D. card, his past experience with bounty hunters which was only this time, and then the bounty, there was nothing on the being who actually ordered this contract." Espio scratches at his head in thought, opening his eyes slightly he asks," So why did you tell me this?"

Snow replies," Not many people treat us bounty hunters with respect on the job or off, even in my normal life outside of being a bounty hunter, there were always people who would be cruel and harsh to me and even some of my friends from the bounty hunter association, you were different though, you didn't use harsh language or actions to tell me what to do, you allowed me the freedom of choice and allowed me to discuss this by my own choosing."

Espio smiled slightly before saying," I suppose that we both helped each other in the end then, I suppose you will continue your mission anyways, just know that Shadow will try everything to stop you from succeeding, because he doesn't like to fail at anything." Snow nods her head as Espio stands up and walks away, turning slightly he asks," Oh yah, did you happen to have that I.D. card with you?"

Snow nods before reaching into the side of her armor and pulling out a metal slate like object, Espio takes it and examines it, his eyes widening in surprise, she nods and says," A Black figure with no detail to body or size besides the two sparkly blue eyes, that is all I know about my employer. Espio nods his head before giving it back, walking way he says," Thank you for allowing me to see the I.D. card."

Snow nods as he leaves; a smile slips on her face as she says," certainly nicer than that black quilled idiot who attacked me." She heard a low growl before hearing," Saying stuff like that out loud can get you hurt." She turned around to see Shadow walk in, he continues," and aren't you one to talk, you attacked me after all, none of this would have happened if you didn't mess up on your bounty hunting mission."

Snows eyes narrowed as she says," You're the jerk who hits woman right?" Shadow growled before saying," Sorry for mistaking you for a guy, must be something you're doing with your outfit." Snow equally angry shouts back," At least I accessories, you don't even where any clothing talk about out of style."

Shadow says through clenched teeth," I am not a girl so I don't need to accessories, and do you call a suit that can freeze people accessories, I highly doubt it, not to mention your little shivers with the cold Miss Snow." Snow erupt on fire as she shouts," Hey that is a common reaction to the cold; I can tolerate it when I am not knocked out!"

Shadow smirks slightly before saying," Sure, and I need wings to fly…" Walking away he mutters," Stupid girl…." Snow turns around angrily preparing to take off, only to meet face to face with a fully metal robot, instantly taking the offensive she tries to strike him, mainly because his back was turned, the robot however moved like lightning and had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds.

Releasing her quickly he says," You should never sneak up on me, my processor can sense three hundred and sixty degrees of sight for about ten feet of radius." Grabbing his extended hand she pulls herself back up, floating away he says," I would leave before the other two come, besides me, Shadow and Espio are the only real intelligent people in this place, Espio if you didn't know is the chameleon, if you see a crocodile his name is Vector, and the strange bee creature is Charmy, the exit is to your right, left, above you, and in front of you."

Snow puts her hand up to her face, her eyes flash light blue as a mask appears on her face, nodding her head she says," Alright then, time to get that bounty." Now dashes off as Vector walks into the room, turning he shouts," Enough already Charmy, I told you my tail is not for catching!" Charmy sighs as he says," But it looks so fun, are you sure I can't just chase it."

Vector smiles before saying," Charmy if I let you do that, then I would be encouraging this behavior of yours, now then where is Espio, we got a mission from G.U.N. to look into." Espio appearing out of nowhere says," What kind of mission?" Charmy hops in the air as Vector, unfazed for some reason, replies," We got to investigate a robot spotted downtown, last they heard he was headed into the local inn."

Espio nods his head before saying," Well then, we should be going then shouldn't we?" Nodding there heads the three exit the base, two shiny blue eyes appear as he mysterious figure enters, Espio and Vector ran side by side as Espio asked," So do you have any idea who this robot is?" Vector shrugs and replies calmly," Beats me, I couldn't tell most robots from one another, however I did hear from Tails, that one of his robots went rogue in order to fight for its own beliefs." Espio startled asks," Wait, will this robot be a threat to us, we must calculate all possibilities after all?"

Vector shakes his head before saying," Nah, doubt it, last thing Tails remembered was it destroying a few of Eggman's Super Tanks, I am pretty sure he won't be bothering us." Charmy shouts," Hey guys I'm tired how much longer?" Vector shouts back," Just a little longer Charmy, will be there soon." Landing on Espio, Charmy says," Carry me will you Espio?" Espio sighs before saying," fine, but this doesn't get you off the hook with the fighting, when we get there, you will help us fight." Charmy just nods his head as the two continue their decent into the city.

Vector and Espio both stop as people begin rushing by them in a frenzy, Espio and Vector turn towards each other before nodding, leaping past the people fleeing, the three make it to the hotel that the robot was spotted at. There were three people outside of the hotel, one was a fully robotic machine, it had one large red eye with nodes around it, its body was different from most of Eggman's robots, crafted from some strange material, and within its chest was a strange crystal like object.

The other two people were each wearing the same outfit which consisted of black combat boots, black pants with green streaks on the shins, a blue belt, gray shirt, and a black trench coat with green streaks along the sleeves. The second one however was wearing a black fedora, underneath the fedora they could see a pair of green eyes, which were slanted at the moment.

The second person says," So you're the robot that has been following us, I have to admit you do look tougher than the garbage that Eggman usually sends, but garbage to junk is still garbage to me." The robot seemingly unaffected at first says," It would seem you believe I am junk, I must say you are the most intriguing opponent I have faced, however I tell you now, I am nothing like the scrap that Eggman sends at you, I am of the most prized and strongest of all Eggman's machines, true you are a tough opponent, my sensors indicate that well, but this will not be as easy as you may think."

Vector and Espio both lunge forward but the first being almost instantly intercepts and stands in there way, he says," I will not allow you to pass, you will only be killed off if you are to intervene." Vector annoyed by this guy says," Hey listen buddy, we were sent here to deal with this pest, if you don't back off, you will be the pest."

The being chuckled before saying," Funny, I was going to say the same thing, get in my way and you will leave me with little to no choice in your deaths." Vector finally fueled up shouts," Hey listen wise guy, I used to take punks like you down like it was nothing, don't think your better than me!" The being sighs before saying," I don't have to think that to know it's true."

Vector finally having enough launched forward, preparing to knock the being off his feet, seeing the oncoming attack the being quickly dodges the attack, sliding to the side he quickly tries to intercept and strike him, Espio leaping in nearly strikes him, however his attacked missed as the being was able to hit him across the skull with a solid kick, Espio taking the full blunt of the attack was pushed back, he growled slightly breaking his normal cool character, this fight was already straining him.

Vector appearing to the beings right tries to nail him, the being barely dodging, almost struck by the second attack as he kicked Vector back, Vector grouping with Espio says," Looks like this is going to be a tough battle?" Espio nods before replying," But that has never stopped us before, Charmy come on it will take all three of us to take this guy on." Charmy hops off of his back before saying," Alright let's get this guy!" The being sighs looking to his friend before saying," Well I got my hands full, good luck."

**Credit for the two new people go to Shade the Fox, there identies will appear next chapter, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shade and Galaxy

The robot nodding its head says," I believe your friend will deal with the petty heroes, before our uncivil battle begins, I believe I at least owe my name, I am Optic, the prize of Eggman's robots, if I am not mistaken you are the rogue robot known as Shade correct." Lifting his fedora slightly he nods before saying," Indeed, I am Shade the Fox, I stand for the truths of the good, there is not a price on what is right no matter what the cost might be."

Optic nods his head before saying," True, a life is the most meaningful of possessions someone can obtain, I however lack such a vital importance now don't I? Now then I believe our fight is in order." Shade and Optic both crouch slightly prepared for the others move, taking the first strike Optic fires a ray beam from his hand, Shade easily avoiding counters with a telekinetic blast from his hand forcing Optic back.

Optic sending an electric wave disperses the energy and quickly encounters Shade head on, Shade striking first is able to knock him backwards, Optic however quickly spun around before kicking him in the side of the head, Shade taking the blow counters with a head-butt knocking Optic back, Optic however recoups as fast as Shade did and is once again fighting him.

Shade blocking the attacks tries to strike him with a downwards kick, Optic barely avoiding blasts another ray beam at Shade, who quickly blocks the attack before charging Optic, Optic defending as well knocks him back slightly before charging energy into his palm, shade noticing this quickly sends energy to his hand before launching another telekinetic blast at him, this one knocking him back into the hotel on the middle floor and stopping his attack.

The room however erupted in an electric field and blasted the hallway apart; pieces of the building began to fall as Optic stood back up. Optic's arm suddenly unraveled itself, after several different pieces extended out it shot back together in a form of a gun, aiming his eye suddenly appeared as a lock-on symbol as Shade prepared for the attack, taking aim he fired one round, Shade quickly fires out a telekinetic blast and knocks the bullet off course, sending it through several different buildings.

Flying up towards him, Optic waits for his opponent to recoup, Shade however was surprised at the wound in his left arm, the bullet managed to hit him even after he blasted it with telekinetic energy, the wound however began to heal and was soon as if it were never there. Optic slightly amused says," Well I honestly didn't expect you to regenerate your body like that… it is very impressive to say the least."

Shade smirks and says," you're not as bad as I thought you would be, most of Eggman's junk bots can't even touch me, let alone cause damage, this fight will be more interesting than I thought originally." Shade and Optic once again take off towards each other, Shade blasting several rounds of telekinetic energy before striking head on, Optic avoiding the energy with his own electrical barrier, the two collide had on sending a shockwave outwards destroying parts of the buildings around them, which smashed against the ground.

With Team Chaotix

Espio asks trying to keep Vector from trying another move," Before I release my friend here, I suppose I might as well introduce ourselves incase this battle means anything to you, I am Espio, this here is Vector and Charmy." The being nods and says," I see well then in that case I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you my name, I am Galaxy, I will tell you one more time, you should back down before you get killed."

Espio shook his head before saying," We cannot do that, we have a mission to complete." Galaxy says," Then that leaves me with little option…" Galaxy ends a wave of darkness at Espio, releasing Vector he quickly hops away, Vector avoiding the cloud launches at his opponent, Galaxy however counters rather easily and sends him flying back.

Espio launched from the side of the building, his chameleon powers having somewhat help of disguising himself, Galaxy however being able to sense him through the air barely dodges the attack, however there small friend wrapped his arms around his head catching him off guard. Espio and Vector both rush out and strike Galaxy, letting go Charmy falls to the ground.

Galaxy standing almost immediately back up blasts a beam of darkness before charging straight into Vector, knocking him upward with the same dark energy. Espio tried to nail him in the head but for whatever reason his attack missed as galaxy was able to kick Espio across the stomach and sent him flying into Vector, he flipped in the air dodging Charmy before summersault kicking him in the head sending him into the ground.

Vector and Espio both rushed him infuriated, a slight smile crossed his face however as he delivered a deadly strike to each of their skulls, Vector and Espio both falling over and crashing to the ground. Landing he says," I didn't even have to get you into a position where I could take you out, you gave me that opportunity yourselves, I have to assist Shade his battle is much more intense than this one.

Galaxy walked away, however Vectors eyes immediately shot open, grasping Vector, who was also awake, he spun rapidly before launching him, Galaxy was sent flying forward as Espio kicked him straight in the back sending him into the hotel wall and crashing through it. Galaxy rose from the ground as he wiped his face, a small amount of blood present on his hand.

Turning around he looked to the three heroes back on their feet, Vector smirked as he said," What was that again, we couldn't hear you since we faked sleep?" Espio nods as he says," you shouldn't underestimate you opponent." Galaxy clutched his hands tightly as he says," I was trying to be the good guy, I always try to be the good guy, but you three just couldn't let well enough alone!"

He blasted another wave of darkness, Vector, Espio and Charmy all avoiding it, however Galaxy was gone in a flash, Galaxy appeared in front of Espio, socking him directly in his face he sent him hurdling to the ground, he rushed forward and struck Vector, however being more tough skinned, Vector spun around swiping him with his tail.

Galaxy rolled out of the way as he blasted himself up with darkness and drop kicked Vector in the head, this time however he spun a second time and kicked him again, Espio appeared behind him and rammed him in the back, the spike on his nose doing more damage than the direct hit, feeling the slight wound on his back Galaxy clutched his hand again, these heroes just wouldn't listen, charging the darkness in his hand he unleashed a mega blast of darkness, however time seemed to slow down as the three tried to dodge the dark attack, each one being kicked back where they were as the darkness blasted them all into the hotel wall knocking down most of the ceiling on top of them.

Landing in front of them Galaxy says," Alright then I need to get back now, listen next time and this wouldn't have been the outcome, and just to let you know, I have time manipulation powers at my disposal, don't think you had a chance of beating me when you wouldn't listen to reason, I tried to warn you what would happen, now come one, there is still a robot that needs to be taken down."

Grabbing his extended hand Espio stands up, helping his friends up he says," Your right, maybe we shouldn't have gotten involved, however G.U.N. needed us on this assignment to stop this robot and to see what he was doing." Nodding his head Galaxy says," I see so it was G.U.N. who sent you, I suppose that makes sense, come one let's get back to the front of the hotel that battle of there just might destroy the city if they overdo it."

Back with Shade and Optic

Optic drove his elbow into Shades back, who grabbed his extended arm and flung him over his head before stepping on his head, Optic blasting him with a laser beam quickly gets back up, Shade wiped his head as he charged energy, Optic seemed to do the same, Shade flew forward as Optic tried to attack, knocking him back Shade drove his attacks against his head repeatedly, spinning on his last attack he sent Optic spiraling down, Shade who was still really high up, dove down as he prepared to finish the battle.

Optic seeing him dive down growls slightly, the nodes around his eye began to light up in a spiral as each one got closer to his eye, finally the last nodes lit up and his entire eye became white, he fired a large beam like cannon from his eye intercepting Shade in his decent, Shades fur and skin began to burn away, his metallic underbody slowly being revealed, all his synthetic fur being completely destroyed he finally hits Optic.

A large electric wave blasts the entire area, Shade being hurled twenty feet before hitting the earth again, Galaxy and Team Chaotix appeared from atop the building, hopping down they each entered the smoke filled atmosphere of the street, Galaxy spotting Shade's robotic form rushed over to him, Shade slowly stands up as Galaxy appears.

Galaxy asks," So what happened with that robot?" Shade replies while his fur began to regenerate and grow back," He was definitely a strong one, probably the toughest I have faced so far, but in the end the outcome was the same as it always is." Shade pointed to the impact area, the robots body was actually intact, his head however was no longer there, hundreds of bits scattered the area where Shade crashed down on it.

Shade says," I think Eggman is going to have a heart attack after this one, too bad I was starting to like fighting that robot." Vector says," So why were you targeted by him anyway?" Shade shrugs and says," Eggman has been after me for a while, I destroy lots of his ships and bases, galaxy who are these guys anyway?"

Shade looked each over with distrust as Galaxy," they are what kept me from fighting that robot you destroyed, they are a couple heroes sent from G.U.N. to deal with the robot." Shade says turning and walking away," Well consider him dealt with then, I was only here to find a bounty hunter who attacked an associate of mine in the wilderness, something about Sonic I despise those who hurt others for no reason, it is a cruel and unjust act."

Galaxy follows after Shade as the two leave, suddenly something moves under his feet, looking down shade notices pieces of metal beginning to move, his eyes widen slowly as he turns around, the body of the robot was now standing, a metal skeleton already being created as the metal began to reform into Optic's head, shaking his head after all the metal was reconnected he slowly walks forward.

Shade stands ready for battle again, Optic extended his hand as he said," you are very talented Shade the Fox, I believe we have more in common than you think, I do not like Eggman as much as it may seem, I find his methods and destruction outrageous as well, If you were thinking of stopping him I would like to assist you."

Shade nods his head and says," From what I have seen you're pretty skilled, plus our sparring matches will help both of us train, alright come on we have a bounty hunter to catch." Espio says," She is already gone, she went after Sonic again, our friend Shadow captured her and I found out she was in the command of a blank figure, he is of no use to you, if you want revenge for your friend, you had better get the mastermind behind the attack."

Shade slightly annoyed says," I suppose you have an idea of what we are to expect of this strange mystery figure, and it's only this bounty hunter I'm after, she harmed my friend and I intend to make her pay for that." "Pitiful…." Shade and the others looked above them to see two sparkling blue eyes within a dark shadow sitting above them on the roof top.

Shade asks angrily," what, how is that pitiful, I must look out for those in danger, those who are attacked for no reason, how is that pitiful!?" the being chuckled before saying," that dear boy, is just a Childs thing to worry about, life and death is such a misused judgment of the way people understand other, there is no reason to fight for this pathetic weakling you call a friend, if they are a nuisance and are weakening your defenses then you should allow them to be eliminated, my hunter attacked your friend true, but all that was said was that your friends are weak, and you are better off without them."

Galaxy says," you would insult those who we call friends, you would insult us, how can you think of such dark things, you truly are demented and must have been lost to a dark being before you." The beings eyes flashed as he replies," Ah but I am not the one holding onto such mortal feelings as love and friendship, happiness and sadness, anger or any other feeling, without these things, I have grown to a better understanding of why I must take this world as my own, your friend was obviously destined to die, just like fate would have it that I run into you while searching for my bounty hunter."

Shade growled as he says," So it was you, your responsible for hurting my friend, you shouldn't have shown yourself to us." Galaxy nodded his head to Shade as time slowed down, taking off into the air he swung out and kicked the being, time began to speed up, but Galaxy was completely surprised by the figure, who was now only made of water, the cloak he had been wearing no longer visible.

His eyes flashed again as he looked down, he says with a chuckle," As you can see, I was in my water form when you came at me, I watched your little fiasco with the three imbecile over there, I know about your little time powers, but truly, to an elemental it really doesn't matter." Turning solid almost immediately he kicked Galaxy back down, Galaxy landed on his feet before looking back up.

The being was similar to Chaos, however his head was more of a squids, his arms were a bit longer and had ice like claws within the water, his feet similarly claw like, in his chest was a very odd orb like contraption, his head had a strange plate of metal where his eyes rested near, looking to the orb he says," Ah this thing, you see this thing allows me to absorb the souls of those who I kill, my body takes a bigger and better form every time I encounter several souls."

Vector growled before shouting," that is the worst thing I have ever heard, how can you use souls as if they were merely powerful objects, there is nothing as important as a soul to those who live!" The being chuckles before saying," Which is why I have them as power, what more power intensifying then the soul of the living creatures, but that is a small goal, soon this world will bow to me." Espio asks," What kind of freak are you, who are you?" The being replied," I am the greatest freak you shall ever meet, I am the raging water that destroys, I am the destruction of civilizations, I am Typhoon, and all will bow to me!"


	4. Chapter 4: An Elemental

Vector and shade both clutched there fists, this being crossed to many traits of wicked, they prepared to strike, however Espio and Galaxy quickly stopped them before they could move, Espio says rather quietly," Don't do it, there is something off about this fiend, I have never sensed such dark and agonizing energy from an opponent as evil as this one."

Vector shouts," what do you mean, we will stomp him all together and make sure he doesn't cause harm, we have defeated worse then this guy, plus this Shade guy is still on our side for the mean time." Shade nodded his head and continued," This fiend has gone too far, he has already killed countless lives and absorbed them, we should take him down while we can."

Galaxy shaking his head says," I'm afraid it's not that simple Shade, what Espio here says is true, this being has such a dark and negative influence flowing from him, I have seen some dark figures before but none have compared quite like him, his past must be filled with deceit and vile actions, I would suggest we attack him periodically or a hasty retreat in order to regroup with others who can help in the struggle and even the odds."

Shade replies," But he is already on the move, now is our chance to end the fiend while we have a chance, with me and Optic we have to be able to defeat him?" Galaxy growled as he glared at the fiend," It is a reasonable and sound objective Shade, but the fact remains that we know nothing of Typhoon, what his goals and true purpose are, we cannot fathom."

Optic also turning his head to face Typhoon, says," I agree with you Shade that we should attack him, however being both robots you and I, we are at a disadvantage to a water elemental like him, we may have some attacks that will affect him, but his attacks will obviously cause serious harm to us, a retreat is the most logical source of action, however noting the level of anxiety in fighting that has built up in this group, it is not the probable outcome."

Typhoon simply watched the heroes as they continued planning what to do, his eyes closed halfway as he said," Your foolish plans are useless, you will not defeat me and there will be no stopping the flood that is to come, arrogant and foolish beings like you can only be seen as a nuisance and a problem to the world, one that will be ridden of when it is under my total control."

Shade shouts," Who are you calling arrogant, you're the one boasting about your superiority over us, you certainly underestimate me, and that is a grave mistake!" Shade, no longer heading his friend's advice launched outward, Galaxy sighs for a moment before leaping out with him, Optic and the others following them.

Shade launched his first attack which was a telekinetic blast, Typhoons form seemed to alter slightly however no apparent effect seemed to happen, creating a liquid whip he slashed is back and forth as Shade tried to dodge the whips that were now spreading throughout Typhoon's body, several of them managing to scrape past him inflicting smaller wounds.

Galaxy similarly was fighting him from behind, the whips were attacking him as well however he was able to breeze by them, the brunt of the attack was directed towards Shade, Galaxy slashing with a blade of dark energy only managed to strike the water of Typhoons body, however the whips now separated from the main body fell apart, the water crawled back to him as he swung around and whipped Galaxy back. Shade quickly took the time to close in on Typhoon as Galaxy began blasting at him sending him backwards.

Optic and Espio stood on the outer area, both launching distant attacks towards Typhoon, however these were rather ineffective as he continued to dodge by them, Shade tried his best to get through Typhoons defensive barriers but they slowed him down too much for him to get closer. Vector and Charmy both rushed forward trying to get him at his sides, his whips however managed to knock them both back.

Shade and Optic both decided to engage him head on, each creating a shield of energy to reflect the water coming at them, Typhoon quickly encased them within his water shield, Shade launched his telekinetic blast at him before leaping forward to summersault kick downwards, Typhoon managing to avoid the first attack, caught site of Optic, who charged up his ray beam and launched it.

Flipping over the beam he whipped his aquatic tentacle downwards and sent a shockwave as it hardened into ice and smashed the roofing below him sending the debris flying at his two opponents, Shade and Optic both dodged, however it gave Typhoon enough time to escape through his water shield, spinning around he widened his hand which expanded the shield, with a thin smile he closed his hand, the entire field crushing down on Optic and Shade.

Galaxy broke through the shield using his dark barrier, the pressure however was much more dense then he thought, struggling he could see that his barrier was starting to give way as the force on him increased, managing to reach Optic and Shade, he slowly grabbed each of them, Optic opened his hand releasing built up energy which sent them flying out of the water field which was now completely compressed.

Falling to the roof Galaxy gasped slightly for breath as they faced Typhoon again. Espio and Vector both launched several attacks at him, all seemingly in effective, a few of Espio's shireken attacks repelling back from his body and almost hitting them. Rushing forward Vector head bashed into Typhoon, his head becoming in cased in water as he did this, struggling he tried to pull free, however his head seemed to be stuck within the water.

Shade and Galaxy struck Typhoon from his sides trying to help free him; however his whip like tentacles began to shoot out and repel them back. Espio and Charmy both rushed out as well trying to get through to him; however his tentacles wrapped around them and began to constrict them as they formed into ice slowly and began to crush them.

Optic and Shade both blasted the tentacles as they tried to wrap around them, helping the other two they freed Espio and Charmy before they could be crushed. Vector however finally stopped moving and was released from Typhoons grasp, falling to the ground completely motionless. Typhoon says while waving his hand," This was an amusing match my friends, don't worry your little green alligator friend isn't dead just yet, besides, his life wouldn't be worth the trouble of absorbing right now, he didn't put up quite as much of a fight as I would have hoped, however I have a schedule to maintain and I really must get going, that little blue hedgehog will get in the way of my plans, it's unfortunate I really would love to stay and fight, but I-"

Typhoon's sentence was cut short as he burst apart into water, his form reappearing as he glanced to the being who appeared and kicked him. Shadow growled before saying," Damn it, I thought it might have just been these weaklings that couldn't take you down in time, but I guess you are tougher then you look."

Typhoon says," I take it you're that other hedgehog my bounty hunter ran into then, I really must punish that little guild of hunters for not killing you off like I asked, they declined because they were afraid to try and kill you, seeing how those wounds of yours have already healed, I am guessing they had a point to why they wouldn't want to kill you, but I can see past your little fake disguise, inside you're just second best, which is why you want to defeat Sonic so badly, because no matter what you do you don't have what it takes to defeat him."

Shadow dug into the palms of his hands, blood began to run from them as he said angrily," You think that blue idiot affects me so much that I want to beat him in everything, then you obviously don't know who I am, I am not second best to Sonic because I am far superior to him, he has had a fair advantage against me but I am far stronger and smarter than he could hope to be, I believe its time I put an end to your little games!"

Shadow lunged forward, however he was instantly grabbed from behind, Typhoon was standing behind him now, Shadow glared at Typhoon, who was now in front of him and behind him, smiling Typhoon asks," Like it, it's my water clone, while you were so busy talking about how great you were, I was easily able to get him behind you, now then."

Typhoon blasted himself forward before wrapping several of his tentacles around Shadow and began to constrict him, leaning close he says," I hope you enjoyed living for so long, because death has been waiting for you for a while now, say hello when you meet him for me." Typhoon finally started to crush Shadow as he struggled to break free.

A beam of electricity surged towards him and blew straight through Typhoon, the electricity partly getting to Shadow before the tentacles fell apart. Typhoon quickly backed away, Optic closed his hand where smoke was still rising from, Typhoon twitched slightly, lightning skipping across his body as he glared at them, he smirks slightly as he says," Don't think your ends will be any easier, you will die just as painfully as Gaia!" Typhoon burst into a mist cloud before he was gone.

Shadow rubbed his neck where a red mark was now visible, turning he nods his head to Optic before walking away, Vector shouts," Wait where are you going Shadow, and how did you get here?" Shadow turned to face him as he said," I followed you here, that guy got a lucky shot in, next time I will make him pay for that!"

Shadow clutched his fist again angrily as he quickly vanished into the night, which had suddenly begun to rain. Shade turning says," Come on Galaxy, let's get back to camp, we can gather supplies and other necessary belongings from there, we need to plan out how were going to defeat Typhoon." Galaxy nodded his head and replied," Understood, remember now Shade, we have an obligation of our own as well, we can't stick around forever, it might be terrible for this city and its people to be destroyed but we have to be leaving as soon as we can."

Vector growls slightly as he says," What do you mean other obligations, there are lives on the line and you would just throw them away because you have other plans, what kind of person does that!" Galaxy glanced back as he says," We have other things to get to, we can't waste much time in this city, if this Typhoon guy has this city as his next target then there is nothing we can do, we can only stay for a few days and then we will be off, you're on your own after that."

Vector approaches as Espio and Charmy stand up, suspecting something bad about to happen, Vector growls as he says," So you would just throw these people's lives away for your own selfish goals!" Galaxy turned around as he said rather angered," What would you understand, you are obligated to this jurisdiction, you help this city because, me and Shade have to be going we have urgent business that must be taken care of, it's the reason why we passed by this city in the first place, so don't go calling us selfish because you don't understand who you're dealing with, our fight should have taught you that, I told you, we will help as we can but after two days we will be out of here."

Vector enraged shouts," You vile cruel beast, how can you think to just leave, this isn't the end of Typhoons destruction, he will wipe everything out if he gets away from this city, if we don't take him out now he will destroy the world, and all you can think about is what is important to you!" Vector about ready to attack was instantly sent to the ground, there were now several dark clones of Galaxy around him, Galaxy clutched one of his hands tightly as he said," Don't cause me to make any more mistakes, I have made some in the past and I wouldn't like to repeat them with you, we will help as long as we can, any longer we will be risking a lot, that is all there is no more time to wait, two days that's all…."

Shade and Galaxy walked away, Vector picked himself up as he rubbed his nose from the scorching pain that was now ringing through his head, he says with a growl," an you believe that guy, who would have thought we would ever run into someone like that." Espio sighs before saying," Vector you pushed it too far, his reasoning's were very solid you shouldn't have gotten so worked up, they have priorities as well, they are nice enough to stay the two days and help, that much is all we need to ask of them, if that's all they can spare, then we shall take the opportunity." Vector sighed as he said," Your right, I suppose I was a bit harsh, it's all this Typhoon guys fault, if such a being didn't exist we wouldn't have to deal with all this pain and suffering!"

Espio nodded his head, turning he says," come on lets head back to the base, I am sure we can recap with Shadow about what we should do as well, if we are going to defeat Typhoon then we need a plan." Vector nods his head as they head back to their base. Charmy continued singing songs as they headed back, by then time they reached the base both were near there braking points with him, both had built up a strong immunity to it but he continued to find ways to break their patience, Espio gasped slightly as they arrived, Vector and Charmy following as their eyes rested on the completely wrecked base where they lived, everything was completely thrown around or shattered, Vector growled before saying," I think someone wanted us to leave, because they wanted something from here….."

**I was thinking it through and I decided that I will allow other OC's into the story as well, I am only excepting three for now however because this will be a first for me and I will need to start off slow, there might be certain cases I will allow more but I will only try three more for now, so please send someone to join Shade and Galaxy so that they have help to defeat the villain.**

Name:

Species:

Parent (if any):

Powers:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Look:

Markings(scars, tattoes, etc.):

Afflictions:

Allegence:

Other:


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback Realization

Galaxy entered the camp grounds several rather crude walls of metal were plastered around giving it more of a walled in area. Turning around he gestured to Optic, who was trailing slightly behind him a few inches off the ground, entering a large tent they both sat down, Galaxy scratches the back of his head before saying," Well Shade wanted me to give you the official suit that we wear, although your body is rather different than most so if you would fill out the information on this card here it will help us build a suit for you."

Optic nodding his head and begins to fill out the document. Galaxy stands up as he says," I'll be back soon, I need to check on a few things and make sure the others are all settled in, we are still a growing group after all." Walking out of the tent Galaxy made his way across the base camp before heading into a large tent similar to the previous one.

Spotting the person he came to see he walked over and knelt down by the medical area. Looking at him the person lifted there helmet, smiling she said," You guys have been gone a while, I suppose you had a little trouble then?" She smirked slightly, showing some humor on the rather serious question, nodding slightly he says," Yes, and like usual, you were right, it wasn't as easy as we thought to find the assailant who attacked you, but we are actually farther ahead then I thought we would get, how are you're injuries?"

Sensing his worry she says quickly with a slight sigh," I told you already, there fine. Come on you know I won't go down easy right." Galaxy nods his head, glancing down he says," Darn it, your hand is starting to bleed again, that wound is still open isn't it, and here let me wrap it." Pulling out a medical band from a drawer, he quickly unwound it and began wrapping up her hand, after tying it down he grasps her hand slightly as he pulls her closer.

Optic says as he enters the tent," I have filled out the required information Galaxy." Optic held the paper out to a slightly startled Galaxy, Optic noticing both of them begins looking back and forth between them, his eye zooms in slowly before moving to its normal position, after a few more silent seconds he says," I see I am interrupting you aren't I?"

Galaxy stands up before saying," No your not really interrupting anything, just checking on her is all oh wait you haven't met yet, I suppose introductions are in order, Optic this is Midnight, she is the one that was attacked by that bounty hunter we were after, Midnight this is Optic, Shade fought him and he joined us." Midnight nods her head as she says," Well welcome to the group Optic, I see you're a robot so does that mean you worked for Eggman?" Optic nodded before replying," I did work for him, I however have had my fair share of his nonsense, I was tired of his corrupt goals."

Nodding her head afterwards she says," Well that's good to know, so you and Shade fought how did that battle go?" Optic tilted his head upward slightly, his eye flashed before saying," If my record is correct it was a very equal matchup, me and shade both delivered a few blows to the other, in the end it seems he destroyed my head." Slightly confused Midnight asks," If he destroyed your head how can you be standing here then?"

Optic pointed to his chest as he said," the crystal within my chest has regenerative capabilities and allows it to pull all of my body parts back together including all of my memories, in a sense I really can't be destroyed, this crystal is very powerful and difficult to destroy itself and that is the only possible way to keep me destroyed without regenerating. If I may ask, what exactly happened to you, from what I can see your hand and wrist are cut and your stomach is wounded partially, although it doesn't seem very threatening to your being, being a powerful person, it seems strange you could be harmed like this."

Midnight sat up against the frame of her medical bed, placing a finger to her lip she said after thinking," Alright well it happened like this…."

_Flashback_

_Midnight sat perched on top of a large and jagged cliff side, she carefully scanned the area in case of any out of the ordinary event that could take place, she knew enough to know that being to safe will always come back and bite you. Her ears twitched slightly as she turned around quick enough to dodge the attacker who appeared near her, the ground where she had been perched at was now imprinted with a long slash mark of some kind._

_Her eyes quickly scanned over her attacker, from what she could tell they were completely pitch black, there suit rather torn and ragged, on its face was a thick metal mask which was void of imperfections and a very dark grey, holding out its hand it says, it's voice completely distorted," Hm… I missed, your very agile I'll give you that much, but you will die at my hands!" _

_Pulling from holsters along her thighs she begins to fire at the assailant with two submachine guns, these however has several blue energy beams running along the sides of the guns, a disc was located on the side of each, gathering energy from the surrounding cold. The assailant dodged the first wave of incoming attacks as he lashed out with a whip with three blades along the ends of it._

_Midnight quickly spotting the oncoming blades quickly flips over them, firing a secondary wave of energy blasts at the assailant she quickly backed him to where the cliffs edge was, the assailant quickly spotting where she was leading him, flinging the whip out again he knocked several of the blasts back at her, avoiding her own attacks allowed him to come much closer, he once again lashed out with the whip._

_She hopped to avoid the whip however she was taken back by the sudden change that took place, the whip literally split into three different strands, each with one of the thee blades on it, quickly changing her maneuver she tried to get around each of the whips, the first too glided by her however she was cut with the final one, grabbing her side she noticed blood on her hand from where he cut her, turning back to face him she noticed that his eyes were still the same bland and lifeless gaze that she had seen from before, odd since most get some kind of emotion from hitting their opponents._

_Stopping she says as she points her guns at him," Your much stranger than most people I have fought." The assailant pulled his whip back and wrapped it in his hand as he asks," OH is that so and why is that?" Watching him carefully she says," Well most people who I have fought, how some kind of emotion when they manage to harm their opponent, you however have not shown the slightest amount of emotion for when you harmed me."_

_The assailant turned slightly, his hand ready to fling the whip at his command, nodding his head he says," that is true, I do not show my emotion during my battles, because what is the point in rejoicing in a hit if I do not succeed in killing you, I will show my emotion when you are dead." Clutching the guns to here palms she says," Don't think 'm that easy to kill!"_

_He tried to fling the whip however she was much quicker than him, her guns suddenly extended slightly and the barrel expanded, his right arm sprayed with blood as one bullet barreled itself deep into his shoulder, he eyed his shoulder in shock, he quickly recovered however in time to dodge the barrage of oncoming bullets._

_The sound of his whip broke through the air, going at almost the same speed as her bullets she barely dodged the whip as it lashed past her face, appearing in front of her he lashed the whip down, her eyes narrowed as she drew two daggers from within her sleeves and blocked the whip, kicking out she set him flying back._

_The assailant was almost flung off the side of the cliff however he quickly latched himself to a nearby tree and swung back around, pulling from his back a thin but quick blade he intercepted both of her daggers, she swung her free dagger at his head, blocking with the metal along his arm he quickly spun round and knocked the dagger from her hand. Jumping backwards she dodged his blade, trying to strike her again he was blown back from another gun shot, now however she was holding a similarly styled assault rifle that had a strand of blue energy running along the barrel of the gun._

_Holding his stomach he fell to one knee as he clutched the wound, as she rushed out holding both of her daggers again she hopped above him and tried to sink the daggers into his skull, he said before she made contact," Enough of this game…." Her daggers went through the now see through form of what was the assailant, moving behind her he reappeared before sending the whip flying at her again, the three blades fusing into one as they struck her, she covered with her hands as she was sent hurling away, her hands now bleeding from the large gashes along them._

_Walking forward the assailant says," Farewell Midnight the Fox." She gripped her dagger in one hand as he went to strike her, only to be struck in the back with another bullet. He turned around to see several men clad in Shades Uniform standing there, each had a helmet except for one, walking forward Galaxy clutched his hands as he gestured for his men to take aim, he said almost immediately," Fire!" The other member began to fire, however there opponent faded into a shadow and disappeared._

_Galaxy called several people over, turning he says," We heard the gun fire in the distance and came as quickly as we could, are you alright Midnight?" Midnight nods as she says standing," Yes I'm fine, come on we can't let them get away, ehh…" She clutched her side again from where she was slashed at, Galaxy quickly gestured to two of the men as they helped her back to the camp, two sparkling blue eyes flashed before disappearing._

_End of flashback_

Optic surprised says," that's odd…." Midnight asks," What's so odd about it, this person attacked me and then ran off probably to attack others; I heard Shadow had an attacker as well am I right?" Optic nods as he says," Yes that is true, but from what I learned and saw from the fight, Shadow's attacker, who was a bounty hunter, was completely white, your attacker was completely black, which would mean of course." Nodding Midnight finishes," There are two Bounty Hunters."

Optic nods his head and says," Which means our villain, who we have discovered to be a being known as Typhoon, has hired two actual Hunters instead of the previously thought one. But that can only mean that Typhoon has more than one person who he wishes to eliminate, I say we go to Shade with this information before coming up with a further plan, where can I find him?"

Galaxy and Midnight think for a moment, nodding Midnight says," If I had to guess I would say the Scrap yard, it a nearby base of Eggman's that we found and trashed, if he has done some thinking of his own I would say that he will be at the tower there." Optic nods his head before saying," I will inform him on what we have figured out; here is my communication signal, if something occurs please call."

Galaxy grabs the data card and nods his head, turning Optic nods one last time before rushing outside of the tent, as soon as he noticed he was beyond the camp ground his shoulders expanded out and rocket boosters sent him flying forward in the direction of the Scrap Yard, from what he had gathered from their computers it was indeed a junked base of Eggman's, but this sector seemed too familiar to him for some reason.

Shade observed the lush green hills and plains that stretched from atop of the large building he was now stationed on, there had been times like this when he could relax and allow himself the comfort of the world for as long as he needed, but that time had long since been a reality. So much death and sadness could twist anyone, even a machine, Shade however was not a normal machine like the ones that could be killed off and had no emotion, he was full of thought and emotion, even ones he himself were unsure of and unaware of.

He heard the sound of fire erupting over the hills as a jet like being appeared form the path leading towards him, half glancing towards it he closed his eyes again as the being appeared, hovering up to the top of the tower Optic dropped onto the sloped roof near him. Shade stood up as he asks," Is there a problem, or did you just need to talk?"

Optic looking out over the land he says," We have more thoughts on our villain, there seems to be a second bounty hunter under our villains employment, the one that has attacked Shadow, the black hedgehog you saw last night, was not the same bounty hunter that attacked your friend, in fact they had completely different suits, if what the info that I read from the archives from Shadow's log book were indeed correct, the one who attacked him was dressed in white, the one that attacked your friend, was dressed in black."

Shade turned to him rather surprised, placing a hand to his head he says," I was worried about such a thing, I came out here to try and calm myself and figure out what our next course action should be, I suppose now that we know more about who our villain has hired, we can figure out how to deal with them, but now we need to figure out who they are and what level of threat they truly are, I would like to go about this without ending lives."

Optic nods his head in agreement has he replies," I was thinking the same, but if what I know of the black bounty hunter, this on seems much more determined to kill its prey, I would not be surprised if he should now reappear, I would keep an eye out for them, who knows what else Typhoon may have hired, and for that matter, what he could have hired.

Both continued to talk about what to do, while not five feet away a black box sat next to them, the box was however was sending video footage of the entire region down into the underground base below, to an ever watchful doctor, known as Eggman, smiling to himself he says," Well it seems that Optic has joined with that pesky fox automaton that has been wreaking havoc thanks to my two tailed friend Tails! Although they have provided me with excellent knowledge, so it seems that this villain Typhoon is giving chase to the heroes and causing them many hardships, perhaps an alliance is in order, the brilliant mind of Doctor Eggman teamed up with the ravenous destructive force of this Typhoon, in time we will be a feared team that none will oppose!"

Eggman stood from his chair as he strode over to a nearby planning system, scratching his chin in thought he says," But how can I show myself as a friend to this buffoon, surely there must be something I can do to call him out." As he continued to think he was interrupted as he heard from the two above him," I still cannot believe that a monster worse than Eggman is alive in this time period, to think, a being who would literally rip a life away from a dead being and absorb it into himself to gain more power, a most sick and twisted plan that I have ever heard of." Optic nods and says," I agree."

Eggman turned as he said with another smile," That's it! That's it! HAHAHA, I will draw him out with people, I will cause some form of commotion, causing death all around, and when the battle is over he will crawl into my trap and I will contain him, force him to join me, and I will use his destructive power to concur the world and build the Eggman Empire!" He laughed dementedly into the air as darkness crept onto the once beautiful day, a harsh rain beginning to fall.

**Thanks to Shade the Fox again for sending his OC Midnight, all credits for the following OC's: Shade, Midnight, and Galaxy go to Shade the Fox. OC's are still acceptable, I will try as many as I can, so please send, I will post a message when I am done accepting, thanks for reading so far.**


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Backgrounds

Espio and Vector were finishing up cleaning the base, Charmy was fast asleep, not taking the time to help knowing that it would be exhausting, chuckling Vector says," You know I kind of envy Charmy sometimes." Espio asks surprised," Yes and why is that?" Vector says lowering his tone," the little brat gets off work way too easy because of his small size, while we are fixing this place up, must be easy being the little guy huh?"

Espio shrugs and says," Yes but for every action there is a reaction, he may get off doing chores and manual labor, but there are plenty of things he can't quite experience, his rather small size can create problems for him as well, he can be grabbed and held easier, it might not take a whole lot of energy to restrain him, and in some cases he can become a nuisance when he wants to be, but I think the unfairness falls to both sides just as equally."

Vector sighs as he says," don't know what you're talking about Espio." Espio returns the sigh as he replies," Just forget it, come on let's get these last chairs up and where done." Espio and Vector quickly picked everything up as they headed towards the medical station, inside the recharge booth Metal Sonic sat motionless as the two waited for his systems to return to normal, his eyes flashed on after several minutes and he hopped down from the charging station.

He wobbled on his legs as he fell to one knee, he held his head slightly as he asks," what… what happened?" He moved his head back and forth as Vector and Espio helped him up, Espio says as they help him stand," It seems you were attacked while we were away, someone caused you to short circuit and your system crashed on you, thankfully the damage was minimal and we were able to repair what was broken, however it seems that the Chaos Emerald has gone missing, along with several weapons that Shadow had from G.U.N. in case they needed them."

Metal understanding right away nods before asking," was there any other casualties, no one else was harmed I take it?" Vector scratched his head as he said," Well here no, but we did get kind of whooped by this Typhoon guy." Metal's eyes lit up slightly as he asked," Wait did you say Typhoon?" The two nod as Metal spins around, almost immediately down the hall they had to race after him as he jetted his way through the hallways, stopping within his digital room he quickly pulled up the computer mainframe.

He says as he begins searching documents," I have heard that name before, a prisoner of G.U.N. mentioned it when me and Shadow were passing through their heavy security prison, Shadow was probably no longer listening for he had been enraged for that day and the few days prior to it, but I clearly remembered this prisoner shouting about this name angrily, the smell of heat and metal melting quickly caught my sensors, however before I could actually talk to him Shadow quickly ordered that we should leave…. Ah here he is, Prisoner number 001, inmate name, Novas…. Reason for imprisonment…. Mass destruction on a global scale…. Rage exceeds any other type of being known to record…. Has manipulation over fire and heat…. Threat level….. High….."

Vector turns to Metal after a few minutes; he had to read what he hoped he hadn't heard, he asks as he faces him," And we are supposed to talk to this guy?" Metal nods his head before saying," He is the only person who could know where Typhoon will attack or have any information on him." Espio nods his head as well before replying," I agree, he is our only lead on Typhoon, since we know nothing about him, he has the ultimate lead on us right now, but if we are too find out more about him, we can figure out a way to beat him, come on I know where the Master Pass is."

The cells of Maximum were incredibly durable, each built from elemental energy making sure those with immense power from breaking out, hundreds of prisoners were roaring and shouting as they slammed against the cells, each trying to break their cells and be freed from there captivity, many of these faces were familiar to Vector, Espio and Metal, for Sonic had tackled with almost all of them.

They passed by all of them however, each shouting there curses and vulgar language at the heroes as they past, several of them however were key ring leaders they could remember, Mephiles the Dark, sitting rather quietly in his cell as he simply flicked the cell bars every once in a while. Scourge, who was cursing the most of all of them as he angrily tried to pry through the bars with speed dash. Nazo, who was obliterating everything within his cell as he rammed at the bars, seemingly cracking the bars as he did so. The final loomed over them, Dark Oak sat and watched as the others around him continued to smash at the bars, even though he knew himself it was a tireless and pointless act.

Finally arriving at their desired cell they noticed the heat rising from Novas' quills his anger still burning around him, at the sound of their stop he asks," What do you want heroes?" His voice leaked with hatred as he asked this, Vector stepping forward says," We have come for answers Novas, and we know that you have those answers."

Novas turned slightly to look at them, his red and yellow eyes glaring at them as he said," I have nothing to answer for, so if this is about what I have done you can do what all the others have done and walk away." Vector says rather annoyed," This isn't about you, this is about Typhoon." Fire instantly engulfed the room that he was in as he began to shake with fury, turning he rushed at the bars and nearly smacked Vector across the face had it not been for the bars, most of which began to crack from his rage.

He says though clenched teeth," That vile despicable creature, what could you possibly want to know about him!" Espio pushed Vector away as he says," Calm yourself please, we need to know more about him in order to stop him, he will kill off the planet if we don't do something about it, soon this city will be destroyed if we don't stop him, from what I have heard you are the only one with anything on him, we need to know how you know and what we need to know in order to beat him."

Novas begins to breath heavily as the fire around him slowly crawls back into his body, closing his eyes he sits on the metal bed behind him, which remained intact luckily from the fire storm, opening his eyes after some time he says," I can tell you what you need to know, but I know that you won't like what you hear." Espio nods his head and says," Please tell us."

Novas begins," Typhoon is an elemental god, if you couldn't guess he reins over water, even though he is not the ultimate water god, he is very tactful using water, being born as an elemental, it normally takes ten years of training to start using your element, the prophets of the Elementals saw Typhoon as a prodigy, he was learning to use water at the age of five, he learned how to make small whirlwinds at the age of ten, his water abilities peaked at that point, but so did his mind, he soon began to change slightly over the time, no longer remembering what the prophets were trying to teach him, he instead sought to do his own, after killing off his family members he started his decent into the dark being you must have met, if he succeeds in destroying this city he will continue until everything falls and water is left to rebuild civilization in his image."

Espio says interrupting him," So he seeks to destroy us and build his own world, because he does not like the one that he has seen, the one that he was forced to be in, he wants a world that compels him to rule over all, that worships him, is this really who were up against…" Novas grunts slightly as he says shaking slightly," I'm afraid you don't understand…. Typhoon isn't destroying this world because he wants to be worshipped, or that he wants to rule over one that he created… he is doing this…. Out of the sheer thrill that if gives him to use his powers, he is playing a game….."

Espio, Metal and Vector are all left speechless, such a being had never even been heard of before, someone who would kill off the lives of so many…. For a game. Espio says as the situation begins to settle," How-w how can you possibly know all this?" Novas turned to face them again as he said with so much vile anger slipping from his voice," Because Typhoon is my older brother."

Two sparking blue eyes suddenly appeared, watching a very interesting spectacle, but it was not the thousands of robots, causing havoc and terror, that caught his attention and amusement, instead it was the hedgehog who was ripping them into scrap metal, each robot that seemed to progress or get an advantage was easily tossed aside and junked as easily as the one before it.

Three larger robots began to fire out missiles as killing him with little robots didn't seem to work for whoever was launching them, although Typhoon already had a pretty good idea of who it was. Again the hedgehog caused another band of the robots to become useless as they were completely destroyed. Typhoon turned his head slightly, his eyes catching a glimpse of the band of heroes who had tried to attack him, his eyes flashed as he continued to watch, this spectacle too much to miss.

As the heroes entered the rampaged battle field, they also spotted the robot tarnishing and destroying hedgehog who was obliterating the robots that came at him. The three large robots began to bombard him with several lasers and bombs as he hopped to avoid them, Shade nodding his head to Galaxy, quickly leaped out with him, Galaxy grabbing hold of Shade as he and Shade both rapidly spun into the first robot, completely obliterating it before separating and each knocking the other two large robots onto the ground.

Shade quickly kicked downwards shattering the robots main thrust drive and shutting its suspension system down, Galaxy gathered up darkness into his hands as he focused it into a large spear above the robot, hurling it outward he pierced through the hull of the Mech sending it into a nearby landscape and shattering the earth beneath it, several hundred shards of metal rained down as he turned to help Shade.

Shade however was already quick to trash the robot, not taking too much time being careful in a desolate area like this one. After the final robots either fled or were destroyed, Shade approached the hedgehog they had seen destroying them, he says as he looks around," You're pretty good at fighting, and trashing robots, the name is Shade."

Shade extended his hand out, the hedgehog began to walk away, holding up a Chaos Emerald he says," Dust…. Dust the Hedgehog." A white light flashed as he teleported away, Galaxy asks," I wonder what this Dust fellow was doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Suddenly the ground around them began to shake, as the hill nearby seems to fade away a very large knight like robot emerged, a very long and large blade was held in its right hand, and a large shield was attacked to its left arm, spreading to the ground at its feet, however this robot seemed to hover unlike the ones they had been facing before.

A voice suddenly rang out," That hedgehog was not in the middle of nowhere, you see it was I the brilliant and devilishly intellectual Doctor Eggman who attacked the city that stood here only hours before, although most of the damage was due to unnatural occurrences, the survivors were no match for my machines and I easily took them out, as I will do to you, you pesky little fox!"

The machine lurched forward as it's body mass seemed to have an effect on its anti-gravitation beam, Shade, Galaxy both ran straight towards it as they charge up energy, Optic began charging up several laser beams as he continued firing out causing several scorch marks along the hull of the robot, Shade and Galaxy both combined there attacks as they rammed into the main body, or tried too, as there attack seemed to reflect from the shield that was now in the way.

Eggman's laugh broke through the air as he said," You think you can so easily take down WingGail, he is far more powerful than those little robots that your so accustomed to, I have built him to last through hundreds of Egg Cannon blasts, what could you hope to accomplish!" He laughed one final time before turning up the heat on his robot.

The end of the lance suddenly became engulfed in flames as it began to discharge oil and fire, spinning rapidly it launched out towards Galaxy, leaping over he narrowly escaped the sting of the fire as the lance seemed to curve around, and headed back into its slot, thrusting it forward he struck the ground where Shade was.

Quickly grabbing hold of the lance as it was down he allowed Eggman to lift him up to give him an attack range, hopping off of the lance he ran up the lance before slamming into the side of the robot, cracking a hole in its hull, he wiped the debris off of himself as he stood from the ground where he had fallen, looking around he noticed several different exhaust systems, hundreds of robots present inside.

Shade says as he hides behind a nearby crate," It seems the doctor is up to his old games as usual, this whole thing seems to be his new base of operations." Cracking his knuckles he continues," then I suppose it's time to shut this base down like the rest." Turning to look around the room he noticed the hedgehog from before was across the way, entering a restricted door.

Looking both ways as to not be spotted, shade quickly dashed across the open space, sliding past a few guards as he came to the door, as he entered he was instantly knocked to the ground, pushing himself before he could eve touch the ground he quickly lands on his feet, blocking his attackers next punch. Hopping back the hedgehog says," What are you doing here?"

Shade replies," I could ask you the same thing." After a few minutes Shade is the first to answer," I came in here to destroy the base form the inside, if we don't stop this moving factory, who knows what kind of damage that Eggman could do." Dust nods his head before replying," I also came aboard to destroy the ship, this Eggman attacked the city that I was present in, although I can't say I know anyone here, They did provide me with help and some required items, I tried to fend off his robots, but he bombed the town while I was distracted, everyone in it must have been killed, which is why I have to take this ship and its despicable master down."

He snapped the piping next to him as he gripped into it, shade turned around as he asks," I suspect that this ship has at least two reactors powering it, although using a big time attack would be efficient, there is no say whether or not no one survived, the safest and most reasonable solution is that we should both destroy the reactors together, while one of us distracts the main guards of the reactors the other will slip in and destroy it, after both are shut down it will take about fifteen seconds for the entire power to shut down, knowing Eggman he probably has alarms ready in case one of the reactors dies, so it might be a fight out and a bigger fight in the final reactor, what do you think, are you in?" Dust nods his head and replies," For now, I will help you." Shade and Dust shake hands before each taking off into the hallway they entered.

**Thank you Dust the Hedgehog for sending in an OC. The OC Dust belongs to Dust the Hedgehog, The OC's Shade, Galaxy, and Midnight all belong to Shade the Fox, thank you for sending these OC's. I will accept one more hero OC, and I will accept two villain OC's should anyone want to send a villain (they will join with Typhoon). Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Down with the Ship

Shade could sense that there were plenty of obstacles within their path, most of the floors and hallways leading into rooms ahead were full of droids, robots, and all sorts of electronic creatures, stopping at the edge of the hall he slowly looks around, making sure no one was around, he quickly sprinted around the corner on his continued path, Dust continued to survey their surroundings, knowing far too well that many places like this, usually had high security.

He instantly detected movement along the walls as he skidded underneath the beam of red light that flashed past him, quickly standing back up he continued after Shade, who was having his own difficulty as robots began to pop out of the tubes running along and atop the ceiling, warping at almost impossible speed he smashed several of them within only matters of seconds as he appeared again.

Shade nods his head as he kicks the head of the final robot into the wall smashing it, Dust quickly sprints ahead as he says," The first reactor you will take out, the last one is mine." Shade nods his head, before skidding around another corner, both stopping as soon as they see several doors that were now in front of them, Shade carefully glanced over each room, almost all had robots behind them, however the quickest route he could detect to the first reactor, was the left room.

Shade quickly points towards that door as he says," that way should lead us to the reactor we need to get too." Dust slants his eyes as he says," And that is a good thing why, I suggest we head in the middle one, that way I have a chance to do some more damage to this junk ship." Shade growled slightly, how could someone possibly be this negative, he had a rough life and he wasn't this bad.

Dust instantly rushed through the door, Shade quickly catching up again, two robots instantly noticed them and began firing, one with bright beams the other with rockets. Shade quickly dodged the laser blasts as they came at him, one singed part of his fur before he crashed into the skull of the robot shooting them, instantly shattering its head.

Dust clasped his hands together as wind began to whirl around his palms, channeling the wind directly at the robot he blew most of the missiles back towards it, several impacting its hull before detonating, sending shards flying out and smashing into the walls nearby. Shade was already taking off as Dusk finished off the remains of the robot.

Smashing into several robots that were taken by surprise they easily took them down before continued forward, however before they could they were caught in a vortex like wind, a large machine appeared in the halls ahead of them, its right arm was a large cannon firing out tons of pressure of wind, launching its other hand it struck into Shade, who was tossed out of the vortex, growling shade instantly shot forward, the wind slowing his speed down slightly as he collided with the robot.

The robot bent over slightly as its body dented, it quickly rose back up before a hand appeared out of the wind cannon, smashing downward it nearly hit Shade, however he quickly pushed off the ground with his hand and spun the other direction before kicking the robot in its face, the robot backed away again as its head began to spin, Dust took this time to close in on the robot, his hand now engulfed in fire as he slammed it into his hull, instantly setting it ablaze as it tried to slam him while it burned.

However the robot's system melted down rather quickly, the shell of its body falling over as a sprinkler like system quickly went off within the base, Dust and Shade looked at each other, since when did Eggman ever use sprinkler systems, Dust turns around before surveying the area. Shade entered another room, his eyes noticing many guard bots, each surrounding the strange capsule like reactor, nodding his head to Dust he waits for him to distract the robots, or destroy them, whichever he was going to do first. Dust emerged almost instantly as the robots had very little time to start firing on him before he smashed his hand through one followed by another, several of them tried to get him from behind but already detecting this and immediately flipped over them before slamming down on both of the robots, causing them both to crunch like a can.

Shade watched slightly from where he was now perched, since he couldn't see all of what Dust was going up against he had to guess it was a lot, hopping towards the reactor he earned a surprised smack as he was sent flying back, he stepped out of the wall he had been slammed through, he dusted himself off before gazing back to the engine, however he was quite surprised by what was there, never seeing a robot of that kind before.

The engine was now opened, revealing the strange robot that was inside, several large cords extended from its back, obviously connecting to the main power line, a large wrecking ball was attacked to its right arm where it's hand would have been, it's final hand however was floating freely from its body, a large scythe like object attached to it.

Shade smiled inwardly, now there was something he might be able to have an amusing fight with, almost immediately Shad shot out towards the robot, who also charged out towards him, both colliding head on before sliding back, quickly hopping forward Shade delivered a summersault kick to its head, this however seemed to have little, to no effect.

Fire suddenly erupted from its mouth blasting a large ball of flames directly towards Shade, Shade however managed to dodge the oncoming attack, the machinery behind him catching fire before electricity began to sputter from the damaged circuits and machines. Several robots hopped down from above, Dust's hands at the moment were partially filled since more robots began to flood the room, the more he killed the more seemed to come.

Shade dodged the blade that was sliced at him as bullets began to impact the ground around him from the robots that appeared around him, a communicator attached to his wrist suddenly went off, he flicked it on as he hopped over another robots attack before smashing it to pieces, he shouts slightly into the communicator," What is it!?"

Galaxy says as the sound of breaking metal could be heard," Shade, me and Optic have both infiltrated the robot, we have found several levels of robots sitting near a large capsule like device, it is flashing red, I believe it to be an engine, seeing as how the outside is taking more damage from the others I figured we would go after this one, should we take it down or wait for you?"

Shade hopped over another robot as he spun kicked it into the large engine robot, who was knocked to the ground from the impact, he answers," Take it down but watch out, there will be a robot present inside of the engine, if I know Eggman and believe me I do, then he definitely will have some serious robots coming to stop you, be careful out there, out."

Clicking the button again he hopped over the final robot, who had managed to strike him several time, before finally smashing him to pieces, he was suddenly sent flying through the air and crashed through the capsule engine, he rubbed his head slightly as he stood back up, the Engine Bot's wrecking ball hand was now lying nearby, a large chain attached to it, flinging it into the air the robot spun it around before throwing it at Shade again.

Shade managed to hop over it before running towards the Engine Bot, blasting out a wave of telekinetic energy and blasting the robot back, the robot shot it's left hand out, striking Shade across the chest and slamming him into the engine capsule once again, Shade taking a look around began to plot out a strategic advantage, the robot was good up close, but was actually bad when it came to ranged attacks, if he could lure him somewhere he could possibly defeat him easier.

His thoughts were interrupted as the robot flew after him, Shade hopped over the top of it, kicking downwards as he went over, landing he quickly spun around before charging energy into his fist, striking out he launched the robot back and sent it through the nearby wall. He turned around now being able to think again, he glanced again towards the machines and electrical wires that were exposed.

Shouting he says," Dust, get to the next engine, I will take care of this one and come afterwards." He couldn't quite hear what Dust had replied but the door above opened and he left. Shade once again faced the engine bot again, only surprised now that it was slightly smaller than before, its arms were now like pistons, and its head had split, a flame erupting out of the opening.

Using a jet propulsion the robot blasted directly at Shade, who hopped to one side barely avoiding the collision, the robot spun around again, it's arm rearing back as it launched the wrecking back outwards, the piston sending it faster and farther, Shade ducked beneath it but felt something strike his chest as the other hand knocked him off his feet, he was now getting angry.

Shade hopped to his feet, finally done with the robot, he grabbed several strains of the wires that hung around as he suddenly jolted from the electricity that coursed through him, aiming his hand out he blasted the entire channel of energy directly into the engine bots chest, it's arms suddenly shot from its body from the increased pressure against its hull as it became engulfed in lightning, it's whole body detonating from the super charge, the wires on its back completely disintegrated, nothing remained of the engine bot.

Shade flipped his navigator on, hitting a side button he says," Galaxy can you hear me?" There was a few buzzing noises, and an explosion before he heard," Galaxy is in the middle of fighting right now, I have rerouted the transmission to my optics, heh, get it Optics?" Shade shook his head before saying," alright Optic how are you two handling the robot?" he could hear the sound of more smashing before Optic said," Well I would say it was going fine, I mean the room here is a total mess, but that robot is being totaled by your friend, it shouldn't take too long before the power shuts off."

As if on cue the entire area around them buzzed, and flashed before all of the lights, computers, and technology flashed off, complete and utter silence and darkness for about fifteen seconds, suddenly light flickered on, Shade says," Now we just have to deal with the-" He couldn't finish before a loud explosion rocked the entire machine, the lights flicked off as a red haze appeared, an alert flashed several times signaling complete system failure, Shade asks," I think someone was able to take out the backup engine, time to go, I'll see you guys outside." Shade clicked the communicator off before racing to through the halls, trying to escape.

Dust was now flying through the base, no longer caring if a bot was to see him or not, seeing as how he tore through every inch of metal that seemed to come into contact with him anyway, overhearing the conversation that Shade had with his partners, or so he presumed they were, those two would deal with engine two, which meant that Engine three was all his.

Dust says to himself," There's always a backup engine…." Spinning around another corner he blasted through another set of robots before slamming through the door they were guarding, climbing the stairs that were behind them he made his way to the top before blasting through the halls of the machine again, his eyes darted to each door that he passed, knowing Eggman he would make sure that the door leading to the hidden one was as glamorous as he could make it, that was when his eyes fell on the fifteen foot tall door that stood in front of him.

He knocked on the metal several times, slamming into it several times to test just how strong it was, it would be a hassle to have to waste energy on, but it could be broken down, he backed up slightly before charging out towards the door, almost on contact he sent it flying on the opposite side of the room, the room that was completely filled with the shattered remains of every single robot that was supposed to be guarding it.

He suddenly began to scan the room, something was definitely off here, why would all of the robots suddenly be destroyed, a bit of anger rushed into him for not being able to destroy them himself, he suddenly turned when he heard several tanks of liquid drop and smash as if they had been knocked over, the liquid was almost instantly frozen however and froze the electrical wires it had fallen on.

The lights began to flicker as dust continued to look around, two shiny blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him, he quickly lashed out trying to strike whoever was there, only to find himself passing through water, he turned back, now getting a full look at the figure who was now standing there. Smiling towards him it said," Funny, as I watched you tear through one machine after another, Eggman growling in anger, I couldn't help but notice you seemed off, now looking at you closer I can see why, it must be a tragedy what happened to your city Dust, the fall of this city and it's complete annihilation, must have reminded you so much of your city."

Dust again tried to strike the being, hoping to make the fool silence his tongue, he passed through him again as the being continued," And all this power you have, and for what, to exact a revenge that you will never see through!" Dust growls before shouting," What are you talking about, how do you know anything about me!"

Typhoon chuckles slightly, more out of taking him for a fool, then out of humor as he says," The answer to that is so easy boy, it's your eyes," He points directly at Dust, his clawed finger extended towards him as he continues," Your dull blue, electric like eyes, they tell me your entire story without you even anting to share it, the suffering and pain you must endure is revealed within this eyes that seek something more, whether it be vengeance, or some pointless emotional goal, it's all right there for me to see."

Dust gripped his fist tightly, his anger spiking higher as this being talked, charging energy into his hands his fingers flashed bright white as he fired a beam from them, Typhoon right arm was blown completely apart as he fired several more at him, his form however continued to restore itself until he was back to normal, Typhoon turned as he said," Dust you're a powerful being and I have seen what you can do, I've seen some of your moves, and I think it only fair to show you one of mine."

The frozen water behind Dust heated up and melted, pulling all he liquid into his hand he blasted out towards the engine, the entire thing being contained in a large orb of water, Dust unimpressed by the dull move turns around as he says," I have one thing to do and that's destroy this hunk of junk before I leave, so I will finish that goal, I advise that you stay out of my way."

Typhoon chuckled again before he condensed the water sphere crushing the engine, the force of the water caused the entire thing to erupt in an explosion, an explosion that did not go off, Dust turned slightly to look at the sphere, the explosion was trapped spiraling within the sphere of water, Typhoon says turning to him," Is this really a dull move hmm, can you condense and explosion and hold it from exploding until you see fit, now watch your little dream come true as I seismically destroy this ship, it's been a fun chat though."

He released his hand and the water expanded outwards the explosion instantly erupting blowing through several levels of the ship, Dust sat on one of the only remaining levels, turning he noticed that Typhoon was no longer there, growling slightly he says," Who was that guy anyway…. Still though, that was an interesting move, but if he crosses my path again and stops me from my redemption he will die."

Unknown to him at that moment his outfit had slightly gotten lighter along with his fur color. An alarm suddenly began to ring as the entire ship, which he assumed had gotten higher since he entered, was now falling out of the sky, pulling his Chaos emerald out he warped out of the ship, only fifteen seconds before it crashed into the ground.

Outside Shade and his friends regrouped, Dust has warped nearby and began to walk away, Shade raced over before asking," Hey wait a minute, I wanted to see if you might be interested in joining our team?" Dust instantly replies with a shake of his head," Not likely, this team up within the ship was merely a way to ensure this ship went down, I cannot trust you enough with what I know, if the offer still stands I might consider it later on, but there is no reason for a team up or a reason to join."

Dust turned to look at the ship trying to see any signs of life thre, Shade however had not actually taken the time to see what Dust looked like, he could now see his light grey Jacket that he was wearing, he had trousers on, although in the night time he was not sure if they were black or brown since there wasn't any light around him, he could however see the scar across his eye and the strange cracks along his chest, something he normally never saw on anything or anyone.

Suddenly there was movement from the destroyed ship, Shade quickly turned while Dust glanced over, Eggman was standing atop of the scrap yard that used to be his ship, a smile however was plastered on his face, Shade shouts slightly," Eggman, should have known you didn't die, but to late your plan has failed and you're finished!"

Eggman laughed as he said," Quite on the contrary really, you see my plan worked above performance; I have collected all that I need within here." Eggman pulled from his person a capsule that was lit up by a bright energy that was inside, Shade says with anger," What is that!" Eggman laughs again before saying," This is my bargaining gift, within this capsule I have collected the very souls of scientist, villains, and powerful heroes that my robots have defeated, various other souls have also been stored within it from what was this town."

Shade shook violently, anger peeking with him as he says clenching his hands and teeth," What kind of bargaining tool is that, what maniac on this plant could possibly accept you're insane "gift"!" Water suddenly appeared all around them as a figure grasped the vile from Eggman, appearing nearby Typhoon says," Oh very well doctor, this little offering has "Coaxed" me enough to team up with you."

The capsule flipped open as the souls entered through Typhoons mouth, his body seemingly bulked more as his claws grew larger, and his hands became denser and obviously tougher, his had extended more as four tentacles began to sprout from his back. There was a rather disgusting feeling that swelled up in most of Shade's men, Shade and Optic were less affected because they each were machines and could contain there disgust within themselves, Eggman says with a smile," and now the whole world shall be ours!"


	8. Chapter 8: It's getting Complicated

Shade gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, the dreaded monsters that occupied this world had him stunned to no avail, as his eyes slid open the beyond hatred for these two that he felt was present within them, Typhoon says as he gazes to him," Boy stop while your still on track, if you push yourself you might just make a mistake, one that I will find humorous but one you will most likely not wish to see, besides my work here is done, Eggman has what he needs and I think it's time we head out, I'll be watching all of you though so don't get to comfortable."

The sound of his short lived laugh ended as the water that was cycling around them dissipated, the two seemingly vanished from where they had been, Shade turned to face Dust, who was simply watching the display seemingly unaffected, Shade's gripped his palms so tightly he managed to rip through his synthetic fur.

He walked slightly closer before saying," How can you possibly be standing there doing nothing about what just happened, does that not anger you at all!" Dust approached closer as he responds," Don't act like you know anything, I watched as my entire city was wiped out before my eyes, this city was nothing compare to what happened to my home, I have seen all the tragedies this world can offer, so don't go acting like you can understand me!"

Shade approached even closer as he released a slight growl before saying," Life is life, if you can't stand to defend it then that still makes you wrong, if all you do is watch and sit there after what you saw there is no doubt in my mind that you know very little of what pain is, but the time for talk has been long over, I knew there was something off about you!"

Dust says, anger filling his being as he shouts," Don't you dare insult me as if I was some criminal, I lost everything, you have friends and people who care for you, I've lost everything!" Dust reared his arm back at incredible speed before hitting Shade, Shade slid back and knocked into the pile of metal behind them, Shade almost immediately countered with a strike to his shoulder, Dust brushing his arm from where he was struck a growl escaping his throat.

Shade blasted a telekinetic wave, Dust however was fast enough to avoid the attack before rushing out towards Shade, spinning into him the two both collided as Shade tried to slam into him with his body, both skidded backwards, Dust was just fast enough to strike first being the first to recover, Shade felt the strike that hit him before he could react, the attack sending him backwards again.

Dust again struck outwards firing three beams of energy at him, Shade quickly blocked the attack before blasting out a large wave of energy, knocking Dust off course and stopping him, Dust gripped his palms as he began to charge energy into his hand, Shade similarly began to charge energy into the palm of his hand.

The two crossed the distance to each other within a second, instantly wrecking the entire surrounding area, Optic and Galaxy both clearing out from the attack, both Shade and Dust appeared from within the cloud of energy, both instantly regenerating from the attack, Dust stands straight before turning, glaring he says," Don't get in my way again, I will kill you if you do."

Dust lifted the Chaos Emerald he had with him and instantly teleported away, Dust brushed the dirt off of himself before turning to Optic and Galaxy, both now advancing towards him, Optic says as they arrive," It seems this Dust will become a problem for us correct?" Shade nods his head before responding," Unfortunately yes, I would rather have him on our side but it seems his mind is made up perfectly clear, anyone who would dare think so little of anyone's life cannot be trusted."

Galaxy turns before saying," That is far from our worries right now Shade, Typhoon and Eggman are working together now, which means that Eggman has one large advantage that he didn't before, we are going to have to take things carefully." Shade turns to face Galaxy before he says," I know Galaxy, I just don't know what we should do, who knows what this Typhoon is after, with Eggman and him together, they will be even tougher to defeat then they already were, who knows what Typhoon is planning or possibly doing now." The three quickly head back to the other forces, needing to go over strategies for what they needed to do next.

**- The Villain -**

Typhoon stood from his perched position from atop of the roof tops, his eyes flashed as he gazed at the streets and the building in his sight, hopping from the roof he lands against the ground, his claws slowly freezing over to make them solid, several humans took notice of him as he emerged from the alleyway, he continued his gaze and met there's, several humans running from his presence as he continued walking.

A door slid open in front of him as he entered the building, walking forward he scanned over the items that were placed out, his eyes flash again as he snatched up a chocolate bar from the shelf he was scanning over, instantly opening it he quickly snaps off a piece before he chomps on it, his form shifted slightly as he placed the piece of chocolate in his mouth, instantly it swirled into nothingness as he ate it.

As Typhoon continued to snatch of chocolate from the isles along with several other candy snacks his attention falls to the girl stealing several chocolate products from the same isle he was, she was wearing black pants along with a black jacket which held nicely against her hourglass like frame, she was also wearing black high heeled boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves, he noticed that she had slender legs and tail, along her stomach he could partially see the white of her belly that could be seen, her fur was a vicious black ending at her white muzzle, her ears were triangular which ended with a sharp point, it was her eyes however he took into the most, which showed her more then anything else, they were a deep sapphire blue. From her appearance he instantly figured she was a cat.

Turning Typhoon says," Well you certainly have an interesting background Umbra, created from the very essence of the Master Emerald, your power and divineness truly make you a goddess of darkness, you always loved the idea of challenge and the opportunity to fight, your strength and intimidation tactics truly are to be marveled."

Typhoon bowed his head slightly to the girl who turned to look at him, a slim smirk appeared on her face as she placed one arm against the isle to lean against it," Well now I'm surprised you know anything about me, I usually try to keep my personal life to myself, well as personal as I can make it that is, where did you learn that little bit of info might I ask?" Typhoon rose his head again before responding," Oh you could say that just at a glance of your eyes I could read your history, as I explain do try and make sense of what I say. You see for some time I've come to realize that a voice and mouth will lie to you, but someone's eyes can reveal every bit of torment, punishment, anger, hatred, humor and any other emotion that crossed their minds, and in some cases I can actually see those events transpire, a special little gift of mine I call Sight Seeing."

He chuckled in a low but dark voice, not taken back by his laugh or story she turned her head to the candy isle again, placing a piece of chocolate in her mouth she says," I suppose there is a reason you called me out of all others then?" she glanced over to him as he responds," Think of it as an offer, I will give you the world after I concur if you help me, it might be dangerous, but from what I've seen you can handle yourself quite well enough, I think my transaction is done here though, if you wish to join I will be waiting at the abandoned warehouse tonight only, come midnight and I'm gone, so the offer stands until then, bye now…"

She responds quickly," And what makes you think I need your help in order to concur the world?" Typhoon turned slightly to glance into her eyes again this time his turned dark blue as he replies," Because I know that if you could, you might as well have already, you are powerful but you know that you can't take on the heroes alone, Sonic has shown you silly elementals that he can whoop whatever comes at him, I am a different breed of elemental though altogether, I'm the first true elemental that has harnessed their full potential behind them, you have come close to breaking your own limits, but even you have your limits, if you join me I just might explain why, but that doesn't mean you're not powerful, no it means that as long as your limited you won't be able to excess your full power…"

Her smirk continued as she says sarcastically," Oh and I'm guessing you just happen to have the secret to unlocking that power then." Typhoon nods his head before saying," Don't believe me if you want to, the offer still stands though, we could make an excellent team if we join forces, plus you look bored, but I won't force your decision like I normally would to just anyone."

With that Typhoon vanished in a vortex, Appearing just at the limits of the city he walked into an old abandoned shack, inside the shack however was an elevator, near it was a vent, slipping through the vent he fell into his and Eggman's hidden base, Eggman says as he lands on the ground," Do you have to use the ventilation shaft as an entrance?" Typhoon walked past him as he sat in a throne of ice, dark water poured from the sides of it.

Placing a hand on his head he says," Don't mind what I do Eggman, it is my place to understand how the world works and how to crush it, I simply lack the need to use the technology you hold so dear to you, don't get emotional about it." Eggman grunts slightly as he says," that's not what I'm talking about; the ventilation shaft has to be dried out now because your water had completely damped up the inside, we don't want water getting into the machinery."

Typhoon lifts his hand up, water from the shaft instantly entered his body as it poured onto his body, shifting slightly his form increased slightly, turning he says," there happy, all the water is gone." Eggman continued typing on his computer as he says," It's simply a precaution is all, if any of this equipment was to get wet our plans would be washed away with them." Typhoon turned to gaze at Eggman, shaking his head he says," don't worry soon we won't have to worry about those pesky problems you are trying to deal with, everything will be washed away with the tides…."

Typhoon rose from his throne, he walked to the opposite end of the base, a large tube was present within it, stepping into it he entered several commands into the computer and shut the glass, liquid filled the glass as his eyes shut. Eggman glanced over to Typhoon, rubbing his chin he says with a chuckle," And once I harness your power there will be no one to stop me, not even that pesky hedgehog Sonic."

**- The Heroes -**

Shade sat at the front of a large table, with him sat Galaxy, Optic, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Midnight, his hands were laced together as he continued to think on what to do next, sighing he says," So far we haven't had any leads on were Eggman or Typhoon are, there was a report of some strange water creature in town but no one had a good look at the guy, saying his eyes had a strange hypnotic ability to them, what about you guys, did you find anything?"

Vector nodded his head," Yah it seems Typhoon has a younger brother, his name is Novas, we found him at the Maximum Prison, we heard some pretty disturbing things from him, it seems Typhoon isn't just trying to destroy the world or concur, he is just doing all of this for fun." Galaxy, Shade, and Midnight both looked to them surprised, Galaxy says surprised," What do you mean for fun, which kills people for fun!"

Shade seemed to shake even more furiously then before, he knew this villain was twisted, but he never would have guessed he was this twisted, the pressure in the room seemed to intensify, Optic says placing a hand on Shade's shoulder," Calm yourself Shade, remember this is what Typhoon wants, if your off guard and not paying attention, we will have already lost."

Shade growls angrily as he says through clenched teeth," there is no way I can calm myself so easily, do you think it's just that easy to turn your anger off!" "I try to let things not get to me, in the end it goes down to who is right and who is wrong, which is why I always win." Sonic entered the tent they were in, behind him Tails and Knuckled appeared.

Shade asks surprised," Sonic what are you doing here?" Sonic says," We heard you would help us take down this Typhoon guy, thanks for any assistance you can give." Tails glances to him before he say to Knuckles," alright Knuckles I need you to set my computer and science lab up, com on lets go." Knuckles follow after him as they leave.

Galaxy asks approaching Sonic," So tell me how did you know about us?" Sonic points his thumb backwards as he says," Shadow told me, he's outside the tent if you wanted to know, he didn't want to come in with us." Galaxy nodded his head as he says," Well if you're here to help I suppose it's necessary for you to hear about what we have found so far, Shade do you want to run it by him?"

Shade nodded his head as he placed his hands on the table, looking up to them he says," Typhoon is similar to Chaos in form, only he can turn from water to ice, he has like a mastery technique of water and we still have no idea what he can truly do, the first fight we had didn't go quite as expected, but we do know that he has teamed up with Eggman, making Eggman more difficult to defeat. There is also another person who may be a threat in time, his name is Dust the Hedgehog, he is extremely powerful and seems to be disturbed, I did team up with him for a bit but in the end we had to go different ways, his way and mine are just too different."

Sonic scratched his head as he says," Dang it, I was hoping Eggman would be finished by now, it seems he just can't stay down long enough, alright well Tails and me heard about this brother of his from Shadow, he heard it from Metal Sonic, we went to talk to him but he said he didn't have anything more for us, however I did get a helpful bit of info from a surprising source, Scourge had some information for us that he told be as we were leaving, he said that he heard of this Typhoon, he told me that although he seems inane and messed up in the head, his mind works several steps ahead of his opponents, which makes him so much trickier to fight, I found it odd that Scourge knew this, seeing as how he usually doesn't know much helpful information, but after talking with his brother again he told us that he is very cunning, which makes him more difficult to understand."

Shade growled under his breath, sighing he says," One thing leads to another, why did Typhoon show himself now though, he had perfect amounts of time to have started this insane plan of his, so why did it take him so long to do this." Sonic scratches his head again as he says," That is a good question; most villains just attack us and get their butts whooped."

Midnight says as she places her hands on the table," He was planning." The others turn to look at her as she continues," Think about it, with all of the other villain attacking he didn't see a reason to attack yet, it gave him time to look over each and every hero and villains, size them up and find out there weaknesses and strengths, unlike Eggman he takes time to truly plan out his strategy, he want us to think we know what he will do, but in reality he has already planned everything out the way he needs it to go, and possibly every other way in case a fork in his plan is made."

Optic nodded his head as he says," True, with all the villains, Sonic and the other heroes would not notice this aqua being noticing them, at first glance he would seem like a normal person who was inspecting the heroes in action, but in reality he was gaining info on them, searching for the information he needed, Good inspections Midnight."

Midnight nodded her head as she says," I am a profession when it comes to battle strategy and missions like his." Optic walked to the edge of the tent, scanning outside he says," It seems that the rain has increased by ten percent since its original startup, and it continues to rise, strange…" A dark chuckle suddenly emerges within the camp grounds; the rain in front of the camp suddenly lifted up and took the form of Typhoon.

Shade instantly stands up from his seat as he gets ready to fight, Typhoon holds up his hand and says," don't waste your energy, I am merely a clone of Typhoon, but he says he wishes for me to give you all a message, he wants to thank you Sonic personally for giving him the key to the world, at this time right now his army will be increased by enemies that you will find interesting, they will help him take over, if they don't he will of course place them where they rightfully belong."

The figure falls into the ground and the water moves outside, Sonic turning says," What does he mean I gave him the key to the world, and what does he mean by my enemies, all of my enemies are in Maxim-" Sonic turns as he says," Oh no, don't tell me that's what he is planning." Shade walking over asks," What do you mean, what is he planning." Sonic just looked to him, Shade realizing after a minute of thought, the trouble may have increased far more then he thought.

**- Villains -**

Maximum Prison found itself at the siege of a torrent of water, large vast waves struck at each side as the guards inside were completely helpless against the liquid assault, several guards were suddenly sliced down as a being emerged from the water, his ice claws digging deep in there flesh, the being entered the prison with ease, most of the guards to busy trying to get out of the doomed prison.

Entering the lowest section his walked to several of the cells, each one he opened with the command switches by them, Nazo, Mephiles, Dark Oak, and Scourge exited there cells, all surprised that the doors were open, the being that freed them says," Now then, I need your help, you were several of Sonic's most difficult enemies, which is why I have spared you from destruction, several more have been freed but there already gone, on their mission that I have sent them on, you four are going to be my greatest allies."

Nazo says with growl," And what makes you think I will have anything to do with teaming up with you." The being's shiny blue eyes gazed at his as he says," Because otherwise you will be submerged four miles underground with four miles of water pressure weighing down on you, you might be powerful but even your body can succumb to being crushed by water."

Scourge looked to the figure surprised, he asks," So basically if we don't do what you say, you will kill us?" The figure nodded his head, the four looked to each other, Dark Oak looks to the cells before saying," Very well then, I suppose you did free me from my capture, I will assist you for now." The other three nodded as well, Nazo says angrily," But mark my words, if you cross us we won't hesitate to kill you."

Typhoon chuckles before saying," Oh I'm sure, let's get going now." Scourge asks," Wait, what about the other villains here, they can be useful as bait right?" Scourge smirks as he looks to Typhoon, Typhoon replies," No, they aren't necessary, their lives are meaningless, they will simply be absorbed by my being so I can become stronger."

Scourge seemed confused by the motive, he asks," Hold up, wait I know who you are." Typhoon nods his head before saying," Yes I am Typhoon, plague of this world, salvation of the next." Typhoon turned to leave, but the temperature in the air increasing made him stop, the energy cell a few cells down suddenly fizzled away, Novas steps out as fire engulfs the area around him.

Typhoon turns as he says," Hello brother, it's been far too long hasn't it." Novas continued to ignite himself as he says," You're going to pay for what you did to Gaia, to you own sister!" Typhoon shifted slightly as he said," No I don't think I will just yet, but I think it's time I bring this place down, good bye Novas." Water surrounded the five and they were gone, Novas looked up to see the building above collapse as water began to flood downward."

Instantly he jetted upward, instantly entering the ventilation system, bursting through it in a cloud of smoke he reformed on the top of the building just as the entire thing began to flood with water, hopefully the lower levels would hold because of the energy cells, if not he wouldn't want to know what happened to the convicts below, turning he says as the ground around him burns away," I will get vengeance Typhoon, just you wait!"


End file.
